No Looking Back
by King Fuzz
Summary: Life is ok until you and your best friend are summoned to another world against your will. What's worse is being summoned during a war between Mages and Templars and not knowing what either are. How do you cope?


I don't own Dragon age inquisition.

Chapter 1: PROBLEMS!

"Hey Maverick! Wait up!"  
"Tim hey no football practice today?"

"Nope I'm free today. Tell ya what high school sucks. Sucks even harder when your the 'Star Player'."

"Can't be that bad you're popular, lots of friends, and the girls."  
"So your saying I'm constantly bothered, have false friends, and likely to catch and STD. Besides your the only real friends I've got. We've been friends for how long since we where eight years old.?" Tim brushed his blond hair to the side.

"You're probably right those aren't the type girls you should want way too 'easy' ya know." Maverick continues down the street with Tim. Until a bright light appears under them and stops them from moving.  
"What the actual Fuck!"  
"TIM I CANT MOVE" Maverick yelled clearly freaking out.  
Both of them became blinded by the light and hearing a weird chanting. In a flash they where gone from their spots.

_xxxxxxxx_ (Middle of Nowhere)

" the ritual is complete"  
"I see that but these two do not look like powerful demon."  
Their talk was interrupted by a groan of discomfort. The sound of a waking Tim and Maverick. Maverick is clutching his head and slicks back his brown hair.

"The hell man? Tim hey you up?"  
"Uhhh...Fuck me that hurts." That was all Tim come up with

Soon they are on their feet again looking around they see it's clearly a forest. What kept them from from being happy they were alive was all blood and dead bodies. Bones, blood and limbs scattered everywhere. Something two teens shouldn't see because they were instantly proceed to throw up. The puking was interrupted by a guy in a black and blue with a arrogant look to him. He grabs Tim by the collar of his jersey and spoke.

"Demon i command you to kill these chantry lapdogs! And no back talk now go-" the man was cut off with a knee to the balls. Then a punch to the face knocking him to the ground.  
"And that ladies and gentlemen is the Tim special. HA HA HA HA never fails." Tim laugh till he's feel pain in his right arm. He see the look of horror on Maverick's face. Their stuck in his arm is an arrow before it registered Maverick grabs his shirt and pulls him. Maverick said one thing that didn't need to be repeated "RUN!" With that they took off in a full sprint. Dodging trees and hearing arrows going by their heads. Ever after they no longer hear the sound of fighting they keep going until they stop at a river.

"Oh shit, oh shit, SHIT!" Maverick repeated  
"Yo calm down"  
"CALM DOWN!? TIM THEIR IS AN ARROW IN YOUR ARM! AND YOU SAY CALM DOWN!" Maverick yelled  
"I do cause we are alive. Clearly we are not at home. This isn't a midevil theme park. So be a pal and pull this out" Tim said pointing at the arrow. Maverick decided to use the bandaid method and yanked it out quick.  
"He lucky it didn't go deep. Who ever shot it must not have been that good." Said an unknown voice.  
"Easy I'm not a mage or a templar. My name is William and if it's ok ill take a look at that arm umm..."  
"Timothy I prefer Tim"  
"Names Maverick."

"Well Tim and Maverick you two are a little young to be in the Hinterlands alone. Especially with the mage and templar uprising going on. What are you two like thirteen." William joked while cleaning Tim's injury.  
"Sixteen actually." Maverick said washing the blood off his hands.

"That's still young brat. so the fact you two are out here alone literally in the middle of nowhere I'm guessing you have nowhere to go?" William needed no answer seeing the depressed look on their faces. The looks said it all and its obvious they cant fight either. "How about this I take two in and teach you a few things and in return you work as farm hands. When i feel your ready you can leave." William had finished bandaging Tims arm when he finished his proposal.

"What would you teach and how are you qualified to teach us?" Maverick asked  
"I wasn't always a farmer kid i was once a knight captain. I left that life for...reasons. stick around i might give the whole story. But moving on I know how to train knights, you'll be learning survival skill as well. So yes or no?" William asked "one second. " Tim said pulling Maverick to the side

"Well should go? Honestly i can't read this guy Mave."

"He seems cool to me besides i dont see us going anywhere any time soon. Plus if very recent events proved anything it's that this place is dangerous. Also we cant fight worth shit."

"So we go then Maverick."

"That's good to hear and also try whispering when you talk." William said motioning for them to fallow. "Maverick you need the most work your way too skinny. I need to get you in the right physical condition while teaching you swordplay. Tim a greatsword or and battle ax would fit a guy your size. Well decide that stuff later for now come my wife will be happy for company."William keeps walking with his new students close behind. Both Maverick and Tim had the same thought. 'Too late to turn back now'

_xxxxxxxxxx_ (Williams farmland)

"We there yet?"  
"we weren't there ten minutes ago or ten minutes before that. Now stop complaining my head hurt enough already Maverick." Tim snapped  
"Well sorry I'm not a Jock Timothy."  
"Both of shut! Starting to regret my decision but it's to late now cause we're here. Mary! Come out here we got guest." William called

A woman with brown hair and a mage robe appeared in the door. Maverick and Tim recognized the circle robes because of William explained the situation with the mages and templar. It all clicked to Maverick but not Tim. 'So that's why he gave up being a knight. William married a rebel mage. Makes since for being in a deserted area can't have her in a big town full of Templar's.'Maverick thought.

"I see Maverick figured it out. No surprise your a smart kid. I'll explain this situation then." William spoke clearly nervous about how we would react. For the next few minutes he explained the situation. William was in fact a templar he was tasked with killing mages that spotted in the area. Why he didn't he do it? They had children with them but orders were to leave no survivors. William refused calling the higher ups and those who agreed monster. William was kicked out the templar his rank stripped away. But he left them one last 'fuck you' he warned the mages of the attack. He stuck with them for a while and met Mary. After a year things started to get out of hand. Templar's raiding towns for mage, and some mage's resorting to blood magic. It became too much for them one day they just disappeared and they stayed together ever since.

"And that's my story barts. So still wanna stick around" William was waiting for a 'no'.  
"Whatever/fine with me" Maverick and Tim answered in unison.  
"What seriously your ok with me being-"  
"Nope" Maverick said cutting her off  
"Don't really see the big deal." Tim smiled not being from this world they had no real reason to hate or fear mages. This shocked the couple but shocked turned to happiness.  
"Well welcome to our home you two it's rare we to get visitors out here. which is a good the less attention the better." Mary grabbed Maverick and Tim pulling them into the house. Mary took them to their room were she left them alone.

"Hey Mave you think we're stuck here?"  
"Tim I'm sure I'm not used to the whole 'magic is real' thing. Honestly I'm just coming to terms with the fact that this is happening. I don't want to believe it but it real."  
"Shit. I guess we should get comfortable then. Well bright side no school, no parents, no football." Tim smiled  
"That's not funny Tim at least you had parents."  
"Oh..I forget your life hasn't been that great either. I'll mine isn't as bad but having your life revolve around football sucks ass. Keeping up with the standards, people expecting you to be the best, parents wanting you to go pro. Did you know i hate football now." Tim said

"Since when! You love the game!" Maverick know Tim love the game like it was part of him.  
"I did but that was until I proved how good i was. Mave do know college recruiter are already calling me. High school not even close to being over it like that for some of my other teammates. Maverick my own father is pushing me to a dream I DON'T WANT!" Tim raged while Maverick was shocked. Tim didn't want this life at all he just wanted to be Timothy.

"Damn why didn't you say something Tim?" Maverick asked  
"Whenever i bring it up my feelings are pushed aside. All i get is 'you should be proud you're getting notice' or 'Dont waste your talent'. All the stress, being Mr popular when you DON'T FUCKING WANT IT! you have no idea how times I...how time I wanted to...end it." Tim never wanted his life to be like this. Maverick knew but didn't know how bad it actually was. Tim want to take his own life.

"Tim you're not planning to-"  
"No. Thats why I think being here is a blessing. I wanna try my luck here. Fuck going back home!" Tim finally let everything out and felt relief a weight off his shoulder.  
"Screw it not like I have anything back home. Fine let see if this world has to offer. Besides it's feeding my inner nerd." Maverick said as he laid down on the floor and Tim leaned against the wall to sleep. Tomorrow is the start of their new lives.


End file.
